Memoirs of a Warrior's Wife
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: Bella is forced to marry a man she doesn't love, but what happens when everything turns out how it is supposed to be? Unedited version wolfgirlsunited . ning . com at Warning: Contains violence and the death of a major character.
1. Prologue

**Memoirs of a Warrior's Wife**

**Prologue**

Isabella - who everyone called Bella - was a simple girl. She wore the plainest of clothing, had holes in her sandals from wear and tear and she always worked hard with her family to make ends meet. She loved her family. Most of all; she loved him.

Edward.

She woke with thoughts of him floating around her head, and rolled out of bed completely bare, like normal. Bella pulled on her dress, tying it off on her shoulders and carefully smoothing it down.

Only this time was different.

Bella was going into town to sell the family crops and she needed to look nice in case one of the Royals stopped by her station and trade goods with her.

As she walked around her bedroom, she remembered she needed to bathe. Bella then made her way over to the tub, that was down the street for public use, and started to fill it with water from the stock of buckets. Once finished, she put the bucket back and removed her dress. She slowly stepped into the cold water, crouched down and laid back until she was submerged.

The water lapped over her body, finally allowing her to relax. As Bella laid there, she moaned with relief, as she let the water cool down her body from the intense Greek heat. She lifted her wet fingers into her hair, where she held the dry locks over her head as she slid into the tub.

Before dunking her head, she took a deep breath and went under. With her eyes closed and her mind resting, thoughts of her love entered her mind. She couldn't wait for Edward to finally ask for her hand; he was all she wanted.

After a few moments, Bella came up for air and retreated from the bathtub, drying herself. She pulled on her dress, closing the clasps at her shoulders and letting the sleeves fall down her arms. She slipped on her sandals and went to the living room for breakfast.

Bella ate her rations quickly, then made her way out of the public bathroom, to the house, and then into town.

Jacob slowly rode his horse through town with his brother Paul, while rolling his eyes at how his younger brother eyed the females surrounding them. That was his brother all over, always thinking about sex and which girls he could take to bed. He hated this side of his Paul as it often reflected on him. Anywhere he took him, this is what happened.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Brother?" Paul asked, as Jacob sighed exasperated .

"I'm going to ask father to find me a wife." Paul widened his eyes.

"What? Why?" he exclaimed.

"Because, Brother, I have not found a girl I want to make my wife. I have seen almost every woman in our City and none of them appeal to me and I don't think I will eve- " Jacob suddenly found his voice was trapped in his throat, as through the crowds of towners he saw what he could only describe as a Goddess. She was a pure vision, a breathtaking sight. Her long, mahogany hair flowed with its loose curls cascading down her back, while her dark blue dress complimented her stunning figure and accentuated every delectable curve. He gulped as he observed her smile at an onlooker. "Who...is that?" He asked, stuttering while pointing toward her.

Paul looked over, chuckling. "I believe they call her Isabella. Why? You looked interested for a man who wants father to find you a wife."

Jacob scowled and frowned at his brother, before turning his attention back to "Isabella". He continued to watch as she handed someone a few loaves of bread who in return gave her a pig as payment.

"I'm not getting any younger. I want Isabella as my wife. She is such a vision of perfection. Is she wed?" he questioned, then felt a glimmer of hope as Paul shook his head. That hope was quickly diminished as Jacob watched a man approach Isabella, and she ran to him - hugging him. His eyes widened as the male put his filthy hands on her pure body, a feeling of what he could only describe as jealousy coursed through his body. "Who is that man?" Jacob demanded.

"Edward, he delivers the food to the palace. Looks like he already has his eyes on Isabella and she has hers on him." Jacob scowled and lightly growled under his breath.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Bella asked, as he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I came to see you, my lovely Bella." She blushed and smiled at him.

"Well, I am glad you came." He nodded then frowned.

"But I must leave. I must meet with the King." She nodded in understanding and smiled as he kissed her forehead gently before retreating in the direction of the palace.

Jacob started to approach, wanting to converse with her to see if her personality reflected her beautiful appearance.

He then sighed in annoyance as he watched three new men approach Isabella in an intimidating manner. His body tensed as he watched her stunning face adopt a look of fear. Who were these men and why did they scare this precious beauty?

"What's happening? Who are those men?" Jacob asked, impatiently.

Paul's reply was simple, but effective. "Uh-Oh".

The men grew closer, while Isabella slowly stepped backwards in fright. She quickly looked around her trying to plan an escape route. These men were smart, they knew this scared woman would try to run, and before she could attempt it; one of them caught her.

"No!" she screamed, in protest.

All of the civilians knew who they were, and kept away. They would sacrifice one person every year to the God's, thinking that it would keep them from unleashing their wrath upon Troy. "Let me go!" she yelled, while struggling against the man. Everyone around them stood to the side, watching.

"She is perfect." The man holding her muttered to his friends.

Jacob had seen enough. He would not stand by and watch a woman be manhandled by a peasant like him! Without delay, he jumped off his horse, ran over, drew his sword, pressed it to the man's throat and smirked wickedly as the filth looked at him with fear in his eyes. He knew these men planned to defile this beautiful girl, and like hell was he allowing it.

"Release her, now!" He demanded, fiercely.

Paul ran to his brother's aid.

"We must sacrifice this beauty!" the men stated, angrily.

Bella whimpered, as tears of fear ran down her cheeks, staining them.

"Help me, please?" She begged to Jacob, though not able to see her savior's face from the position she was held in.

"Release the girl, gentlemen, or my brother will be forced to slice your throat." Paul warned them. "Release her, now!"

A woman close by muttered, "It's the Princes'."

The entire crowd gasped in shock, along with the three men. They immediately released Isabella, and fell to their knees before them.

They bowed to their Royal's and began to apologize, "We apologize, Sire. We had no idea of who you were." The man who had held Bella responded.

Bella rubbed her sore arms, then she looked to Jacob. She had seen him before when she had lent a hand to Edward's work in the palace.

He had shoulder length black curls that were tied back and his handsome, bronze face - that was usually so happy and full of joy - now held nothing but anger.

"You are not to touch this girl or anyone else for your preposterous sacrifices! Do I make myself clear?" Jacob ordered, while placing his sword back in its sheath. Bella stood off to the side as all the men nodded.

"Yes, Sire!" The men spoke together.

"Go now!" Paul spoke, and the men ran away like the cowards they were.

"Thank you, Sire." Bella bowed to the princes' which Jacob found odd. She looked like royalty from her attire, but she couldn't be, he thought. He had never seen her before then.

Jacob immediately placed a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his kind gaze. "My lady, there is no need to bow. Please, stand." He asked, softly.

Bella stood as the Prince had requested, then brought her eyes to his, and listened as he continued.

"We aren't like others. We won't stand by as a slaughtering occurs, my lady." Jacob took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Bella blushed profusely as another man that wasn't her love, touched her in such an intimate way. "Still, thank you. Anyone else would have stood by as I was murdered in the street to save their own skin. I owe my life to you, Sire. I would be dead by now if it wasn't for your bravery." She began to bow, then remember is earlier words and stood tall.

Jacob nodded and grinned at the beauty. Well, Isabella does mean beauty.

"No need to thank me. It's Isabella, correct?" She nodded and held her hands at her stomach. She was nervous. Not many civilians had the great honor of conversing with the Royal's.

"Yes, but most call me Bella." He nodded, as Paul stood by impatiently.

"It is a pleasure to have met you, Bella. It truly is. They call me Jacob." Jacob told her, huskily. She nodded and blushed from the intensity of his stare.

"I already know who you are, Sire. I've worked in the palace a few times with my friend." He nodded and grinned at her.

"I hope to see you around some other time, Bella." He grabbed her hand and kissed it again, making her blush deepen.

"Thank you, Jacob. Same to you." She gave him a kind smile and he returned it. He then turned and both he and Paul went back in the direction of their horse then the palace. A smile played upon his face at the thought of seeing Bella again. She was truly remarkable.

"She's the one, Brother. She will become my wife. I will make her mine." Jacob stated, confidently. Paul rolled his eyes and huffed and they continued towards the palace.

Jacob and Paul entered the palace to find their father speaking with the High Priest.

"Father, we must speak to you." Jacob spoke firmly, but not with authority. He had to watch how he spoke to his father.

"Of course, my son's. Come in. The High Priest was just leaving." The priest bowed to the King and kissed his ring finger before retreating out of the room. "What is the dilemma?" Paul chuckled, causing Jacob to shoot him a warning glare before turning to his father.

"I have found the woman I would like to marry, Father." The king grinned happily and embraced his son.

"Oh, my son. I'm so joyous for you. Who is the lucky lady?" He pulled away from his son and gave him the respectable breathing room with a smile.

"Isabella." He nodded.

"Oh, yes. I know the girl. She is very beautiful, son. She will make a wonderful Princess and one day a queen. Also, she would bare fine children, son. " Jacob grinned back at his father for such wonderful words. "I will go speak with her family to notify them of the union." Jacob nodded, not able to stop the smile covering his face.

He was the happiest man alive.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are the way to a writers heart. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Memoirs of a Warrior's Wife**

**Chapter One**

Bella slowly walked through the door of her house to find the King himself sitting in the living room with her mother and his personal guard. In reaction, she quickly fell to her knees and bowed to the him.

"Your Majesty!" She greeted him, while hitting the ground hard. The impact from the fall had already formed bruises on her fragile knees.

"Hello, Isabella. It's nice to meet you, please, this is an informal visit. No need to bow." He told her, gently.

She nodded in understanding and sat back on her heels, until he told her to stand. It may have been her family home, but he was the King, people had to behave in a certain manner when around him. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise, Your Majesty?" She asked, confused.

"I have been informed that you met my son today, is this correct?" The King enquired.

Bella nodded and looked up at him. "Yes, Your Majesty, he saved my life." She replied, in a gentle, thankful tone.

He then motioned for her to take a seat opposite him. "Sit with me, my child."

She nodded to the King and stood to move to sit opposite to him on the stone bench.

"It has been brought to my attention, that my oldest son has become infatuated with you, my dear. He wishes to marry you."

Bella's eyes widened in shock.

The Prince of Troy wanted to marry HER! The Prince that would one day be King of Troy, wanted her to be his bride!

Then it dawned on her. If she accepted the Princes' proposal; that would make her a Princess and one day...a Queen.

This didn't happen to every girl in Troy- in fact...this _never_ happened! - It was an honor even to her to be considered.

But, then there was Edward. She loved Edward.

Bella couldn't just marry someone else and live Happily Ever After; It would be impossible.

All she ever wanted was to be Edward's wife and mother to his children. She didn't want anyone else! But, if she declined the proposal, it would bring great dishonor to her family and no man would ever be allowed to marry her.

Her dreams of baring his children and calling him her husband, were slowly slipping away. She had no choice. Bella had to marry Prince Jacob.

Forcing back her tears of pain for the dream she would never have, Bella accepted the King's proposal."This is a great honor, Your Majesty. I would be honored to marry the Prince."

He nodded, though his face held no emotion. "Thank you very much, Isabella. I'm sure my son will be joyous to hear the news." He paused, and gestured to his guards to ready the horses. "I must take my leave now. Thank you for your hospitality, Renee. Isabella, I look forward to seeing you in the future. I have no doubts you will make a wonderful bride for my son."

She gulped as he mentioned the word "bride"and nodded as he stood up. Both her and her mother stood with him out of respect. Before he could leave, she quickly added. "Please tell Jacob thank you for me, for saving my life today."

The king nodded and turned to leave, but stopped right at the door. "Oh, Isabella?" He turned back to her and smiled. "Would you and your mother join us for dinner this evening in the palace? Call it an engagement celebration, so to speak." She nodded, reluctantly.

"Marvellous! I will see you both this evening, my son will be there to greet you. With that, he left the house and started toward the palace on his horse. As soon as he was out of sight, Bella sprinted to her room, falling onto her bed in a crying fit.

"Honey!" Her mother came to her, as she sobbed hysterically into her animal fur blanket.

"It's not fair! I want to marry Edward!" She argued, sitting up with tears streaming down her face.

Renee gently wiped her daughters tears away, while whispering softly."I know you do, sweetheart, but how often does this chance come by? How do you know that what you have with Edward isn't just a crush? Prince Jacob is a decent man and from what I hear, he would treat you right."

Bella huffed and folded her arms, childishly. "He is a warrior, Mother! I don't want a warrior! All they know and can talk about is war and fighting." Bella worried to herself that she would wait at home for a husband she would never see again all because of war and fighting.

Her mother chuckled, lightly. "Don't be so defiant. It's what is best. Trust me, it will all work out." She said, kissing her forehead. "You take a nap then I will wake you when it's time to get ready for dinner. Alright, sweetheart?"

Bella sighed and nodded. "Yes, Mother." With that, she pulled her animal fur over her and wrapped herself in the warmth, then surrendered to sleep, allowing visions of her future to fill her dreams.

Jacob paced in his room for what felt like hours, until there was a knock. He quickly rushed to the door to find both Paul and his father before him.

"Hello, son." His father greeted him lovingly, as he and Paul entered Jacob's room.

The silence was literally killing him! He needed to know what Bella had said. Would she make him the happiest man alive and be his bride? Or would his heart be crushed? "What did she say, Father?" Jacob asked, nervously. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what Bella had said, but it would eat him alive if he didn't know.

"A nice hello would suffice, son. Don't forget your manners." His father scolded.

Jacob sighed and bowed his head to the King. "Forgive me, Father. Hello." He stood back up straight and took a seat next to his small bonfire.

"Well, Isabella was still a little shaken by whatever occurred earlier on in the day, son."

Jacob clenched his fists together at the mere thought of that beautiful Goddess feeling anything other than happiness. How dare those filthy peasants scare her!

He forced down his anger, and replied."I can only imagine" he hissed. "No woman deserves to be treated in such a manner. She seems like a lovely woman."

The king nodded. "She was very lucky you were there, son." He wanted to question him further about these men, but knew that was a discussion for another time.

"Her mother was very encouraging, she seemed to welcome the idea of you and Isabella marrying when I initially spoke to her about it. Then Isabella returned home..." He trailed off, chuckling as he saw the anxious look in his son's eyes. "Don't worry so much, son. She agreed to marry you."

His eyes lit up with happiness, Jacob then jumped up and hugged his brother. "Thank you, Father. This makes me very happy." Jacob replied gracefully, while his brother patted his on the shoulders.

"Congratulations, Brother. She will make a fine wife." Paul congratulated him. Jacob smiled and nodded at his brother, then shook hands with his father.

"Thank you, Brother. I have no doubt she will. I knew as soon as I saw her. She is a lovely girl." He nodded silently, and then Paul had to open his big mouth.

"Father, does it create a conflict that another man wanted Isabella for himself?" Their father's eyes widened as he looked at Paul.

"Is this true, Jacob? What other man? You didn't mention another man earlier?" He asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

Paul nodded, as Jacob sat back by the fire with a sigh. "Yes, his name is Edward. He delivers our food from the City."

The king nodded, then brushed the subject aside."Oh, my boy, I thought you meant someone of importance. Well, I fail to see how this would hinder your brother's marriage to Isabella. She will see that Jacob could offer her much more that him. What girl would turn away from marrying Royalty to marry a peasant?" He explained, calmly. But this worried Jacob.

What if Bella didn't really want to marry him? What if she was just marrying him because she felt obligated?

His stomach sank. _Please, say it isn't so._ He prayed.

Jacob didn't think his heart could take it if she didn't want to marry him for him. He hated thought of her entering this marriage because she felt she _had to,_ and not because she _wanted to._

Several hours later, Jacob waited patiently by the entrance to the palace, awaiting his future bride. He watched as each person entered in their best attire, until he saw a stunning vision.

Jacob watched in amazement as his beautiful Isabella entered the palace. His pulse quickened as his infatuated eyes drank in her stunning appearance. She wore a blood red, floor length gown, that had thick straps sitting perfectly on her milky shoulders. The dress cupped her breasts perfectly - elegantly. She also wore a blue vest and shawl around her shoulders.

"Isabella- I mean... Bella." He breathed.

She turned to look at him, her own eyes widening in astonishment, as she saw him in his formal wear. A small smile played about her lips as she took in his handsome physique. For the first time in a while, she found another man, other than Edward...sexy.

"Wow...Jacob, you look... nice."

He nodded and blushed slightly at her compliment. God, was that even possibly? A Warrior...blush?!

Jacob smiled warmly and extended his arm to her. She took a deep breath and hooked her arm with his.

"Well, you look absolutely stunning." He replied, his voice low and husky.

She blushed and bit her lip. "Thank you."

He nodded and proudly began to walk her through the palace. "Anytime." He paused, then bit his own lip, nervously. "I was kind of a surprised when my father told me that you agreed to my proposal." He admitted.

She looked down at her feet as they stepped up a step, completely unsure of what to say. "Well, you were very kind to me and helped me. That's the kind of thing I look for in a husband." Which wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either. She didn't want a warrior for a husband, but fate had other plans for her.

Bella was destined to marry Prince Jacob.

"I'm glad to have been of service. I will never let anything hurt you again, Bella. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from have my word." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Thank you. You have been so kind to me and so caring."

He nodded, with a small smile playing on his lips. "I will always treat you like that, Bella." He promised.

She nodded and continued to have idle chat about everything under the stars, until they finally reached the dining room.

There was a large, round, wooden table covered in more food and wine than Bella had ever seen. The room full of various dignitaries conversing, while taking sips of their beverage.

Bella gasped at how lovely the room looked, when everyone in the room turned and looked at them.

Bella caught Edward's curious stare, as he was finishing setting up the food. She looked up at Jacob -needing his soft, caring aura to calm her. Jacob somehow sensed it and pulled her in close, while smiling down at her.

"Don't worry. They won't bite... much." He joked, as she chuckled lightly closing her free hand around his bicep.

Jacob groaned silently as he felt her soft hands grip his bicep, her touch felt so good. Wanting to show off a little, he flexed his arm, eliciting a sexy giggle from her lips.

He then guided her around the room, melting into his side as the guests looked her up and down and whispered to each other about how Bella was nothing special, just a pretty face. She bowed her head sadly, causing Jacob to look at her in confusion. Why was his future wife bowing her head? A woman as beautiful as her should never be ashamed or bow head head; never. He stopped their walking and lifted her chin with his thumb, gently stroking her skin. It was clear something had upset her, but he wouldn't address it in front of the huge crowd. After all, the Royals from the neighboring villages came to celebrate the future Queen's marriage to the Prince of Troy.

Edward watched perplexed, as Jacob pulled out Bella's chair at the center of the circle and took a seat next to her. Everyone else took their seats, other than the King. He stood, cleared his throat and held up his hand, silently asking for the guests to quieten down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming."

Bella watched as she saw her mother smile a blissfully happy smile and then lowered her gaze to the cutlery placed in front of her.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the beautiful young lady that has agreed to marry my son, Prince Jacob." Jacob smiled and softly squeezed Bella's hand. "Will my future Daughter-In-Law please stand?"

Bella released Jacob's hand and slowly stood, earning several gasps from the guests and an inaudible gasp from Edward.

How could she agree to marry another man? She was _his_ Bella!

She looked around the room, wrapping her arms around her midsection, self-consciously, and then landed her eyes on Edward. The look of betrayal on his face pierced her heart. Bella had never felt lower in her life. How could she agree to marry another man, when her heart belonged to the very man she had just ripped apart. Needing him to know that she was incredibly sorry, she mouthed 'sorry' to him, before looking back at the King.

Her nerves were shot and her heart was broken.

Bella had hurt the only man she had ever loved to keep from bringing dishonor to her family.

The King nodded to her and motioned with his hand towards the floor, meaning for her to sit back down. She sat down and felt Jacob's hand rest on her thigh under the table.

Bella looked down and smiled, then moved her gaze to meet his. He gave her an encouraging smile and she returned it with a thankful one. She glanced back down and intertwined their fingers, gently rubbing his warm skin. To the rest, it seemed as if she was holding her hands in her lap, but in actuality, she was showing her future husband the affection he deserved.

"Everyone, please welcome Isabella to the Black family." She looked back up and everyone around the table clapped out of respect to the King. Bella simply nodded, while Jacob smiled proudly at her.

Bella may have been nervous, but she was able to come into a room full of Royals and take up the role of Princess of Troy. She would do this for Jacob. He deserved happiness.

She glanced up at Jacob to see him grinning his pearly white grin down at her. She blushed profusely and gave him a sweet smile before the King continued in his speech. Bella and Jacob weren't paying attention to the speech, they were too engrossed in each other's presence. It seemed to Bella that Jacob's hand seemed to be the only thing holding her together. He was her glue. It was such a simple and romantic gesture, yet it held so much meaning behind it.

Jacob was glad that Bella was letting him show his affection for her, even in the silent manner. He wanted her to see how truly amazing he found her.

Jake would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about whatever had upset her, but whatever it was, it seemed to have faded. Though when he witnessed the way she gazed at the Edward guy, it brought forward some feelings of insecurity about her true feelings for him.

_You're the one she agreed to marry, you idiot!_ He told himself. Jacob then gazed at his fiancee and smiled. She was here, at their engagement celebration, in front of all their guests.

"Thank you everyone for coming and, please, eat. There is plenty of food to go around."

Everyone nodded and started to eat and drink wine. Bella placed a few pieces of fruit and vegetables on her plate, she wasn't very hungry.

Seeing Edward made her lose her appetite.

"Do they do this anytime someone plans to wed?" Bella quietly asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded to her question and turned slightly giving her his undivided attention. She noticed and thanked him.

"It's a tradition so to speak. It's their way of spreading the word."

She nodded and licked her lips. "Who here are your family? I should probably familiarize myself with them."

He nodded with a chuckle and pointed discretely around the room. "That's my twin little sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Then there's my cousin, Quilena, my uncle, Harry... you know Father and Paul, my brother?"

She nodded, slowly taking in the names, then subconsciously smiled as she felt him lean closer. His warm breath ghosted across her exposed neck as he continued to name his family. He had a big family, unlike hers. It was just her, her mother, and her sister in her family.

She smiled and nodded as he came to a close of the introductions. After everyone had finished eating, Jacob wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and introduced her formally to everyone in the room.

One person - the Chief of a local tribe - spoke a language Jacob couldn't understand, but since Bella delivered food to them a few times a week, she was fluent in their language. They had a long conversation about the increasing heat of the air and various politics, until Jacob had to drag Bella away. He asked how she knew the language and she explained quickly. He gave a small laugh and he continued to introduce her.

He was extremely proud to call her his fiancee.

Every once in awhile, Bella would look over at Edward to see him watching her and her future husband float about the room with a look of hatred painted across his face. She knew what he was thinking, that Jacob had stolen something that should have been his, and that made her feel terrible. After all, he hadn't _forced_ her to say yes, she did that off of her own back.

After a long night of introductions, Jacob left Bella at the table to go and do his rounds of discussions.

"It's just politics, Bella. I won't be long. I promise. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" He asked, softly.

She gave him a sweet smile, rubbed his cheek softly, and nodded. "I'll be fine, I promise. Go mingle."

Jacob chuckled and kissed her knuckle before turning and walking towards the crowd.

"Bella." she heard her name from an amazingly icy voice. She turned to find Edward standing next to her.

"Hello, Edward. Nice party, isn't it?" She asked, awkwardly.

He lightly scowled. "Explain."

She gulped as he sat down next to her. "I can't. I know that is terrible, but you wouldn't understand and this is not the time or place."

He nodded and sighed. "When and where? I will be there."

She thought for a moment. "My house after the party is over. I promise, I will explain everything."

He nodded coldly, stood and turned to leave.

Jacob looked over, his heart shattering as he observed the heartbroken look on her face. He excused himself from talking to the King of Sparta to see what was wrong with Bella.

He walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey." He gently took her hand, sensing she was close to tears. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

She brought her sad gaze to his and sighed in relief. Jacob gave her his arm for support, helped her stand and led her over to his father. He whispered in his ear before receiving a nod and they strolled towards the palaces' entrance.

They made it into the deserted street to watch the stars and the moon shine bright in the sky - guiding them.

"Are you going to tell me why you were so upset, Bella?" He asked, concerned.

She looked up at him and saw he could read her perfectly. It usually took most people time to learn how to read her; he did it within a few hours.

"It's unimportant." Bella brushed it off.

He stopped them and pulled her body into his, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bella, It's important to me. If it's enough to upset you, I want to know so I can try and help." She nodded and rested her head on his toned chest.

"First, the people in there were saying rude things about me." He lifted her chin and saw the truth in her eyes.

"Who?" He demanded, gently.

"All of them. They were saying I was nothing but a pretty face."

He scoffed in disbelief, and palmed her cheek, softly stroking her skin.

"You are anything, but a pretty face."

Bella jerked away from him, hurt floating across her features. Jacob mentally kicked himself. That had come out completely wrong. "I mean, you are _gorgeous_, but there is _so much_ more to you. You are kind and very loving."

She smiled and blushed. "How do you do that?" Bella asked. She lowered her gaze to his chest as he stroked her back.

"How do I do what?"

She chuckled lightly, and rubbed her hands on his blue shirt, feeling the material beneath her fingertips. "Make me feel so special when I feel so terrible."

He chuckled and he placed his finger under her chin, making her look back into his eyes. "You deserve to feel special, Bella. You _are_ special."

Bella's blush deepened, and watched intently as his handsome, golden face lowered to hers. Jacob placed a sweet peck on her lips, wanting so much more, but not wanting to scare her. He couldn't resist, she was just so beautiful.

Her lips involuntarily shut as he pressed his lips against hers again. Slowly Bella began to kiss him back, moving her lips with his. His kisses were filled with fire and passion - a passion he had hiding, but desperate to show for such a long time. As she parted her lips, she felt Jacob's tongue slide into her mouth, causing her to moan into his. Her lips lightly glided against his, while his arms tightened around her waist. Her arms came up and locked around his neck as he passionately kissed her.

Hearing the sensual moans escape her mouth, he gained more confidence. Jacob moved his lips gently with hers again and again.

He pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her beautiful, plump, swollen lips and those stunning eyes that looked into his very soul hidden from the world.

Jacob smiled and placed one last, long, loving kiss on her lips before releasing his hold on her.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, her body slightly paralyzed from the mind-blowing kiss they had shared. As her focus returned, she suddenly saw him in an entirely different light. He was no longer the Prince who wanted her hand in marriage, or the warrior who had saved her life. No, he was so much more. The man stood before her was her future husband, the man she would give herself to in every way and the man she would learn to love. Jacob Black was her life now.

Jacob took her hand and gave her a sweet smile. "I will walk you home. You must be tired."

She nodded and pulled his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her hip.

He looked down at her and smiled happily, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Bella knew this gesture would make him happy. Somehow, she found herself knowing stuff about him that he never said.

They slowly walked and chatted until they made it to her house and stood silently outside. He released her and she turned to him. They both smiled shyly, silently telling each other how good of a time they'd had together.

Bella then broke the comfortable silence. "Would you like to come inside? I'm sure it's nothing like the palace, but its home."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Bella, nothing inside that house is going to scare me away. I was actually raised in a house like this." Jacob reassured her.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Really?" He nodded with a chuckle and helped her open the door. She stepped in, thanking Jacob for his help, then froze on the spot as she saw Edward sitting next to the sparking fire with another fire brewing deep in his eyes.

"Edward." She knew this was going to be awkward and difficult to explain.


	3. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
